Standing up for what you believe in
by vampire1031
Summary: a one shot with Rudy finally stepping up to his always right mother T for language. but boy does she get it from him


Standing up for your beliefs

Rudy is hopping through the forest of Nool when he hears his mom talking to some of the other animals

"My son ruined it, I was always right about everything but then he had to hear them which caused everyone else to hear them and they all turned on me, I mean Horton forgave me and we sang that stupid song but still. I WAS NEVER WRONG!"

Horton comes by as Kangaroo finishes her talk and begins to act all nice and begins to ask Horton how his day is, and how is his friends and his class going but what she didnt know is that Rudy heard everything that his mom said and she knows that he is now 16.

"I will see you at home mom, and i will show you exactly what i feel and you will hear what i have to say" Rudy says hopping back home.

After Kangaroo says goodbye to Horton and Horton turns to leave her face turns into a sneer at the thought of her being wrong at all and how the all the animals turned on her. She decides to shake it off because now that speck is out of her hair and her life for good. She decides to let out a humph and hop her way home. Back at her house Rudy is in his room as he opens his drawer and takes out black eye liner and lipstick, color gel and puts on some spiked bracelets and chains he made from vines and things he found.

"Rudy mommy is home" Kangaroo says acting all sweetly

"I'll be right down mom" Rudy yells out as he opens his door and hops down the stairs, his chains rattling from his puch.

"what do you..WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" his mom yells

"I am being myself mom"

"You take that off right now son"

"No mom I am expressing myself"

"Why are you wearing that stuff, son you are not gothic"

"Mom i heard what you been saying to those older animals about how i screwed up you being right all the time"

"Son don't yell at me or talk to me like that" Kangaroo says getting annoyed

"YOU WANT ME TO YELL MOM! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I REALLY WANT TO TALK TO YOU WELL YOUR GONNA GET IT MOM. YOU ARE A STUPID SELFISH BITCH, I MEAN YOU ALMOST KILLED A WHOLE WORLD MOM AND WHY ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HEAR THEM. WELL AFTER THEY BROKE THROUGH THE SOUND BARRIER YOU HEARD THEM THEN DIDN'T YOU, YOU STUBBORN OLD HAG"

"Son you are going to get grounded for a very long time I know you more than you think"

"REALLY MOM, WHATS MY BIRTHDAY, WHEN DID I GRADUATE SCHOOL, ALSO WHAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND'S NAME MOM, ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS IF YOU KNOW ME"

"y...you were born on february 5, you graduated last month I remember that, and your girlfriend's name is Samantha" Kangaroo says surely she is right.

"Well guess what mom, your wrong again, my birthday is October 13th, I graduated last year and another thing is your ass wasn't there, I took my Diploma with pride and you weren't there the only person their was Mari, and that is my girlfriend's name you stupid ass" Rudy says his make-up smeared from his tears.

"R...rudy I am so sorry for not being there" Kangaroo says sorrow in her voice.

Rudy hops towards the door and opens it before looking back.

"No you're not mom, you only care for yourself and as for the speck and the clover mom I did what i believed was right, and even if they really didn't exist Horton did and thats all the support I need to stand up for what i believed in. Oh also mom you crushed one of my best friend's and ate the other one so before i leave for my girlfriend's house for good I got one more thing to tell you, go fuck yourself you stupid bitch" Rudy says walking out the door his make-up smeared on his face as he wipes his tears with his arm. At his girlfriends house he is laying on her lap as she begins to stroke his hair.

"Baby did you really mean all that stuff you said to your mom?"

"No I didn't I just wanted her to know that everyone stands up for what they believe in, and she killed two of my friends, I had two friends on clovers, she crushed one of them and ate the other. I could hear my friend's screaming calling out my name and i couldn't do a thing to stop my mom because I was young. But now that I am older I had to do what i believed in and stand up for what i thought was right"

A/N my first fic with Rudy, what do you guys think.


End file.
